The present invention relates to a measuring device such as a spoon as might be used in the kitchen to measure ingredients for cooking and might equally be applicable to the oral administration of medicines. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a measuring device having alternatively selectable capacities.
Known measuring spoons comprise a bowl or vessel having a handle extending therefrom. The vessel is of fixed capacity. Examples of kitchen spoon sizes are “teaspoon”, “desert spoon” and “tablespoon”. Each of these has a bowl or vessel with an internal volume that approximates a standard size. Similarly, spoons used for administering liquid oral medication have standard bowl volumes—usually quoted in cubic centimetres.
It is difficult with such known spoons to measure out or administer a volume that is somewhat less than that of the standard capacity. For example, “half a teaspoon” can only be roughly estimated.